


Мелководье

by Dva_Stula



Category: Filth (2013), James McAvoy - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Shame (2011)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Hate Sex, Heroin, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/pseuds/Dva_Stula
Summary: Героиновая ломка у Брюса.





	Мелководье

**Author's Note:**

> X-Men RPS Kink-fest 2013

Изначально, Брюсу не нужна была жизнь, ему нужен был героин.  
Изначально, Брендону не нужны были люди, ему нужен был секс.  
Первый и последний раз позвонили в пятницу.  
Телефон нежно защебетал какой-то развеселой мелодией, кромсая барабанные перепонки.  
— Я могу услышать мистера Робертсона? Он же нынче здесь живет? — спрашивает кто-то по ту сторону телефона.  
— Не можете, — отвечает Брендон, глядя на то, как Брюс, прислонившись лбом к беспросветно белой эмали сливного бачка, сблевывает свои кишки, давясь желудочным соком. — Я бы сказал, что в данную минуту он умирает.  
— Ну тогда я потом перезвоню, — легко соглашается неизвестный и короткие гудки смешиваются с прерывистыми звуками клочковатого дыхания Брюса.  
Будто кто-то проколол мяч, в который раз думает Брендон, вырывая телефонную вилку из розетки.

— Это, — хрипит Брюс, не поднимая набрякших красных век, из-под которых струится влага, — это не вопрос принципа. Это вопрос блядских денег, понимаешь? Никогда их нет, — давится он. — Были бы деньги — так бы и кололся до самой смерти. Да и это, блядь, уже не смешно — знаешь же, эти сраные вены уходят, чем их не дави, — Брюс сплевывает желтую слюну на ободок унитаза и утирает слезящиеся глаза. — Приходится колоть под яйца.  
Брендон кидает ему полотенце и выходит из ванной — подальше от этой вони, грязи и болтовни.  
Он отвратителен, думает Брендон.  
Он даже отвратительнее меня, думает он.  
Они оба вообще отлично дополняют друг друга.  
— Или шло бы оно нахуй, — Брюс прислоняется виском к белой плитке, размазывая грязь, и кутается в простынь. — Это невозможно терпеть. Вскрыться в разы проще.  
Вплоть до этой недели Роббо каждый полдень стягивал ремнем с тяжелой пряжкой собственное плечо. Каждую полночь этим же ремнем — горло Брендона.  
И так было легче.  
Их прибило друг к другу отсутствие жизни — если что-то и теплилось в Брюсе, то это была не жизнь, а всего лишь наркота. Брендон же упорно прикидывался живым, считая, что ежедневные походы на работу и выходное пьянство делают его таковым.  
Теперь же нарощенная Брюсом за много лет героиновая чешуя сползает, открывая голую кожу, и от этого зрелища Брендона мутит.  
Брендон накидывает пальто и спускается на улицу, чтобы увидеть хоть что-то, кроме этого. Город навстречу подслеповато мигает выбитыми окнами и шепчет на разные голоса, дурно и звонко пахнет и бьется, разгораясь и разлагаясь в сухом вечере, так что сразу хочется выпить. Внизу, освещенная аптечными огнями, смеется женщина, и на ее лаковых узконосых ботфортах играют и рябят зеленые блики. Брендон давно никого не снимал — вместо вечно зудящего желания в нем теперь живет приятная гудящая пустота, так зачем ее заполнять?  
Напротив, в витрине маленького магазинчика стоит реклама — убогая инсталляция из пористого картона с размякшими краями, предлагающая высококачественное средство для очистки от плиток от жира, или окон от пятнистых внутренностей мух, или веревок от смрада неприкаянных потных шей. Брендон не обращает внимания, от чего именно, но думает о том, что Брюс еще, не дай бог, снова заблюет пол в ванной или повесится прямо над кухонным столом — мало ли, что взбредет в голову больному дегенерату.  
Брендон делает круг по кварталу, выпивает стакан кофе и снова поднимается в квартиру, чтобы застать то, как Брюс, сжавши подушку так, что дряблые мышцы болезненно напрягаются, извергает несуществующее содержимое своего истрепанного желудка прямо на светлый ковер. Брендон тянет за аккуратно затянутые петельки шнурков, снимает обувь и ставит в шкаф, а потом подходит к Брюсу и дергает его за подбородок, чтобы посмотреть в лицо. Робертсон натужно смеется, и от него несет горячей рвотой. Он цепляется холодными и мокрыми пальцами.  
— Что, это так больно? — спрашивает Брендон без особого любопытства.  
Брюс кивает и улыбается, приоткрыв один глаз — по белку разлилась размытая и нежная краснота.  
— Тебе бы подрочить, — говорит Брендон. — Эндорфины помогают.  
— Предлагаешь свои услуги? — шепчет Брюс. Онвеселится.  
Брендон мгновенно отпускает его лицо, так что голова Робертсона безвольно опрокидывается — раздробленные ломкой шейные позвонки не держат.  
Брендон идет в ванную, чтобы отмыть руки.

Брюс не спит уже шестой день — ночами Брендон слышит, как тихонько свистит его дыхание сквозь плотно сомкнутые зубы, а по утрам кровать мокрая, будто туда вылили ведро воды.  
Брюс не двигается вообще и двигается все время — елозит в своих одеялах, пытаясь найти позу, в которой тело не будет выламывать, но все тщетно, ломит даже пальцы до самых кончиков обглоданных ногтей. Червивые суставы и мышцы, изъеденные недостатком героина, не держат туловище. Сигареты, потеряв свое привычное успокаивающее действие, заставляют просмоленные ссохшиеся легкие выворачиваться наизнанку, даже воздух жжет и выжигает последние остатки влаги.  
Брендон не любит подходить к Брюсу, но смотрит издалека с неприязнью и любопытством — на сгорбленную над сияющей раковиной голую спину в дверном проеме, на руки с запавшими венами, испещренные синеватыми проколами, словно гнилостными пятнами, на эти же бледные следы только уже под щетинистым подбородком, на серой шее с метающимся крупным кадыком.  
Выдранный из наркотической скорлупы Брюс, уткнувшись расплывшимся лицом в подлокотник, корчится на светлом диване, словно глубоководное животное, чье вытащенное на поверхность тело раздуло от перепада давлений. Он мычит, матерясь в ладонь, и лениво царапает бескостными пальцами плюшевую обивку, при помощи которой Брендон пытался создать в комнате атмосферу уюта.  
Разумеется, атмосферы не вышло, как, впрочем, не вышло и ничего.  
Поэтому Брендону ничего не остается, кроме как наблюдать за этой наркотической деформацией, проедающей дыры и без того изношенном теле, которую можно рассматривать как странное соревнование, приз в котором — нормальная жизнь.  
Такая, как у Брендона, например.

Брюс высовывается из-за двери, заматываясь в простынь, и, видимо, пытается остаться незамеченным — и это забавно, потому что дышит он, сипя как сломанный пылесос, проглотивший сверхдозу пыли.  
Брюс, спотыкаясь о глянцевый пол, проходит к дивану и садится рядом с Брендоном, и от него веет влажной прохладой. Рассветный город задувает в открытую форточку, но это, как ни странно, не приносит облегчения.  
Они сидят на бежевом диване, и их обоих тошнит — Брюса от ломки, а Брендона от Брюса.  
— Знаешь, — говорит Робертсон. — Она всегда говорила, что я не живу. Сука, конечно, но иногда я думал — а вдруг права. Хер ее разберет, согласись.  
Брюс, кажется, начинает бредить — слова с непомерной скоростью срываются с его обесточенного и обезвоженного языка, ломая слова и оставляя лишь суррогаты существительных и останки междометий.  
— А, быть может, и не жил, — соглашается он сам с собой. — Я столько раз кумарил, дни, недели, месяцы — хуй знает. Сижу сколько себя помню, — пространно замечает Брюс с какой-то задавленной вялой жалостью, и раскачивается направо и налево, как заведенный. — Что же, выходит, я и не человек совсем?  
Брюс приваливается осклизлым лбом к плечу Салливана и беззвучно воет от боли, так что спутанные в колтунах волосы щекочут шею.  
Нет, думает Брендон. Не человек — насекомое.  
— У меня отнялись ноги, — шипит Брюс, и каждая растянутая гласная путается в горячечном частом дыхании, стремясь к беззвучию. — Ебена мать, скажи мне, Брендон, стоит ли эта блядская жизнь, которой у меня якобы нет, этих блядских страданий?  
— Решай сам, — отвечает Брендон. — Решай сам.  
Брюс приваливается к Брендону всем телом — мокрый от пота или фантомной крови, освежеванный ломкой. Темнота заливает его глазные впадины и плавает на дне зрачков.  
Ему больно, и Брендон невольно чувствует новорожденную жалость, пробившуюся сквозь волны отвращения.  
— Что вообще может быть нужно человеку, если у него есть героин? — слово «героин», обласканное жесткими губами Брюса тысячу раз, получается очень складным и мягким, будто именно в этот тысяча первый оно обрело некий сакральный смысл.  
Брендон не столько слышит это, сколько чувствует — чувствует движение рта Брюса на собственной шее.  
Брендон поворачивается к нему и не шевелится — просто ловит губами его рваное больное дыхание, а Брюс смотрит куда-то сквозь, и тогда Брендон толкает его в грудь и ложится сверху.  
— Я этого сейчас не выдержу, сукин ты сын, — хрипит Брюс и извивается червем. — Давай, блядь, ты еще меня поцелуй, — он невесело смеется, а потом Брендон запускает руку за пояс его растянутых джинсов — ему совершенно не хочется целовать этот истрепанный и колючий рот. Сначала у Брюса не стоит, он тяжело дышит и вяло сопротивляется, Брендон обхватывает его член и медленно дрочит ему, впиваясь пальцами другой руки в его подбородок, ощущая невероятный жар его тела и чувствуя острый и кислый запах чужого пота. Вскоре Робертсон начинает задыхаться — легкие не могут принять нужный объем воздуха, он упирается лбом в плечо Брендона и кончает себе на живот, измазав спермой брендоновы брюки.  
Брендону пусто, а Брюсу все так же тяжело — они обоюдно молчат, зачем-то прикидываясь спящими, и через несколько часов Брендон соскальзывает в какое-то нелепое подобие сна, ощущая, как тело рядом с ним трясется в мелких безостановочных судорогах.

Брюс сидит на кухне полностью одетый — рубашка застегнута криво, так что ткань пузырится на груди, воротничок сполз налево. Пуговицы на манжетах вырваны с мясом, а рукава закатаны до локтей, открывая неровные предплечья. Город за окном налился дневным светом и человеческими голосами, а Брюс держит в левой руке столовую ложку — его выломанная рука трясется, под обкусанными ногтями темнеет кровавая корочка, но он держит крепко, чтобы не пролить ни капли.  
Брендон сонно хлопает глазами, отодвигает стул — ножки со скрежет проходятся по полу — и садится напротив.  
— Да шло бы оно все нахуй. Не стоит того эта мифическая жизнь после, — говорит Брюс.  
Ему легче — предвкушение уже сидит в затылке и кончиках пальцев, оно искрится, щекочет и снимает боль. — Будешь? — он щелкает зажигалкой.  
Действительно, не стоит, думает Брендон.  
— Буду, — говорит он.


End file.
